


Retirement

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both have thought about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retirement

Bruce and Clint have thought about it.  
About retiring.   
To leave the Avengers behind,  
So they could live a normal life.  
But tgey don't.   
They are needed.   
Bruce for hiw strength in desperate situations,   
And Clint because he is everyone's eyes.  
So they keep going.  
Keep fighting to save the world.   
At least they can do it together.


End file.
